President of Rio Blanco
) Niinooxuwut ( ) Presidente della Repubblica di Rio Blanco ( ) Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Białej Rzeki ( ) Präsident der Rioblankishe Republik (ymd) |body = Rio Blanco |insignia = Presidential Flag of Rio Blanco.png |insigniasize = 150px |insigniacaption = Presidential Flag of Rio Blanco |imagesize = 150px |image = Bill Stanmourne.jpg |incumbent = Bill Stanmourne |incumbentsince = 1 August 2012 |style = Mr./Mrs. President (abroad) |residence = Cheesman-Boettcher Mansion 400 East 8th Avenue, Denver, Cherry Creek Standrod Mansion (summer residence) 648 North Lanceton, Pocatello, Uinta |termlength = Four years, renewableAlthough there are no laws which set a specific limit on how many times the President can be reelected, twice is considered the maximum, as no President has ever held the office for more than eight years. |formation = Constitution 1 August 1876 |inaugural = Edwin Lanceton 1 August 1876 |website = }}The President of Rio Blanco is the head of state of the nation. It is the highest rank in the Republic's local politics. He/She also holds the executive power in Rio Blanco. Powers Since Rio Blanco is a federal republic with presidential executive, the nation grants significant powers to the president, who effectively controls the executive branch, represents the country abroad, appoints the cabinet (the Council of Departments) and, with the approval of the Senate, the judges for the Supreme Federal Court. The president is also the commander-in-chief of the Defense Units of Rio Blanco. The Constitution outlines the powers of the President, which include (but are not limited to): #Appoint and dismiss the Secretaries of the Departments #Exercise, aided by the Secretaries, the higher management of the federal administration; #Start the legislative procedure, in the manner and cases set forth in the Constitution; #Sanction, promulgate and order the publication of laws, and issue decrees and regulations for the true enforcement thereof; #Veto bills, wholly or in part; #Maintain relations with foreign nations and to accredit their diplomatic representatives; #Conclude international treaties, conventions and acts, subject to the ratification of the Parliament of Rio Blanco; #Decree the state of defense and the state of siege, when necessary and allowed by the Constitution; #Upon the opening of the legislative session, send a government message and plan to the Parliament, describing the state of the nation and requesting the actions he/she deems necessary; #Grant pardons and reduce sentences, after hearing the entities instituted by law, if necessary; #Exercise the supreme command of the armed forces, appoint the commanders of navy, army and air force, promote general officers and to appoint them to the offices held exclusively by them; #Appoint, after approval by the Senate, the Justices of the Supreme Court and those of the superior courts, the Prosecutor General of the Republic and other civil servants, when established by law; #Appoint the Justices of the Court of Accounts of the Republic and the Attorney General; #Declare war, in the event of foreign aggression, authorized by the Parliament or confirmed by it, whenever it occurs between legislative sessions and, under the same conditions, to decree full or partial national mobilization; #Make peace, authorized or confirmed by the Parliament; #Award decorations and honorary distinctions; #Submit to the Parliament the quadrennial plan, the bill of budgetary directives and the budget proposals set forth in this constitution; #Render, each year, accounts to the Parliament concerning the previous fiscal year, within sixty days of the opening of the legislative session. Election .]] The president is elected every leap year, directly by the people, using the method and . The presidential election is divided into two rounds: the first being on 25 July and the second being on 1 August. In the first round, citizens can vote for any candidate that has openly declared to run for President and submitted a valid form to the National Electoral Office in Denver, CC (for nationwide parties) or to its state branches (for statewide parties). To advance to the second round, candidates must reach a threshold of 5,000 votes. Changes to past methods *Prior to 1948, the President was elected indirectly by the people, passing through a group of Major Councillors (composed by Senators and Representatives), nominating the President with a winner-take-all basis, like in the . In 1948, following the controversial win of Ed Tomley thanks to the Major Councillors voting for him (despite the people voting for opponent Richard Eldridge), a Supreme Court sentence ruled the winner-take-all basis antidemocratic, and therefore unconstitutional. Tomley was then removed from office and the election was invalidated, with the Supreme Court ordering another election, to be held within 14 days. This time, Richard Eldridge was elected to the highest post. *Prior to 1966, the President was elected with a quorum of 50% of the voters, plus one. *From 1908 to 1970, voting in Rioblancoan presidential elections was for people who were between 18 and 69. However, only symbolical sanctions were applied, such as the publication of lists of non-voters and mention in police certificates that the person had failed to vote. *Prior to 1894, only men were allowed to vote in nationwide elections. From 1894 to 1908, both men and women were allowed to vote, but only men could be elected. Requirements *Must be a citizen of Rio Blanco (either born in Rioblancoan soil or from Rioblancoan parents). **If naturalized, must have been a citizen for 15 years without interruption and without residences outside the national territory. *Must be 25 years or older. *Must not have been convicted in any crime for the last 15 years. Former requirements *Must be Christian. (1876 to 1980, applied de facto until 1992, after the ) *Must be a man. (1876 to 1908) Succession and incapacitation In case the President dies, resigns or is removed from office before finishing the term, the Vice President will succeed him/her, serving until further election. This happened twice: the first time was when James DiLeo died in a car crash in 1979, with Chris Klaudes being appointed; the second time happened when Lawrence Radigan was removed from office, with Thomas Kirchenauer being appointed. Because of the temporary nature of the term, while both Klaudes and Kirchenauer are considered Presidents, they are often not counted as such. If the President cannot attend meetings, he/she can ask the Vice President to do so in his stead. This is often done when the President is abroad, ill or undergoing surgery. Should the Vice President be unavailable as well, the Chancellor of Rio Blanco will attend in lieu of (or succeed) the President. List † Died in charge. ¹ Even though the 1948 election saw Home Guard candidate Ed Tomley win, he only won because he was chosen by the Major Councillors, despite the majority of voters voting for Progressive Richard Eldridge. Upon repetition of the election, Eldridge was elected to the post. ImageSize = width:750 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:0 bottom:30 right:150 left:20 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1876 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1886 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:1886 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:m value:rgb(0.75,0.10,0.10) id:g value:green id:a value:rgb(0,0.50,1) id:b value:rgb(0,0,0) id:r value:rgb(0.50,0.50,0.50) id:s value:rgb(0.80,0.75,0) id:t value:rgb(1,0.80,0) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Rulers bar:b PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:b color:b from: 1876 till: 1884 color: m text:C from: 1884 till: 1892 color: a text:P from: 1892 till: 1896 color: m text:C from: 1896 till: 1904 color: a text:P from: 1904 till: 1908 color: m text:C from: 1908 till: 1912 color: t text:Ct from: 1912 till: 1916 color: a text:P from: 1916 till: 1920 color: t text:Ct from: 1920 till: 1928 color: a text:P from: 1928 till: 1932 color: m text:C from: 1932 till: 1936 color: a text:P from: 1936 till: 1944 color: m text:C from: 1944 till: 1956 color: a text:P from: 1956 till: 1960 color: m text:C from: 1960 till: 1964 color: a text:P from: 1964 till: 1972 color: m text:C from: 1972 till: 1976 color: a text:P from: 1976 till: 1980 color: m text:C from: 1980 till: 1984 color: a text:P from: 1984 till: 1988 color: m text:C from: 1988 till: 1996 color: a text:P from: 1996 till: 2000 color: g text:G from: 2000 till: 2004 color: s text:L from: 2004 till: 2016 color: a text:P width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Rulers from:1876 till: 1880 color:m text:"Edwin Lanceton" from:1880 till: 1884 color:m text:"J. Montrose Garner" from:1884 till: 1888 color:a text:"John S. Vynn" from:1888 till: 1892 color:a text:"Gregory Pence" from:1892 till: 1896 color:m text:"Hugh Carlson" from:1896 till: 1900 color:a text:"William McDenn" from:1900 till: 1904 color:a text:"Emmett Stagmann" from:1904 till: 1908 color:m text:"Philip Coxbourne" from:1908 till: 1912 color:t text:"Henry Stanson" from:1912 till: 1916 color:a text:"Warren Thornton" from:1916 till: 1920 color:t text:"Timothy Van Oyle" from:1920 till: 1924 color:a text:"Ryan Kaczorowski" from:1924 till: 1928 color:a text:"Paul Dennis Caines" from:1928 till: 1932 color:m text:"Scott LaGausse" from:1932 till: 1936 color:a text:"Jack Stowley" from:1936 till: 1940 color:m text:"Jamie Coxbourne" from:1940 till: 1944 color:m text:"George Collins" from:1944 till: 1948 color:a text:"Richard Eldridge" from:1948 till: 1952 color:a text:"Jonas Munstell" from:1952 till: 1956 color:a text:"Alfred Giannizzari" from:1956 till: 1960 color:m text:"Bruce Carlson" from:1960 till: 1964 color:a text:"Delia Roughton" from:1964 till: 1968 color:m text:"James DiLeo" from:1968 till: 1972 color:m text:"Nigel Krzywydzieski" from:1972 till: 1976 color:a text:"Larry Rutkowski" from:1976 till: 1979 color:m text:"James DiLeo" from:1979 till: 1980 color:m text:"Chris Klaudes" from:1980 till: 1983 color:a text:"Lawrence Radigan" from:1983 till: 1984 color:a text:"Thomas Kirchenauer" from:1984 till: 1988 color:m text:"Russell Gamkrelidze" from:1988 till: 1996 color:a text:"Robert F. Johnson" from:1996 till: 2000 color:g text:"Frank Chambers" from:2000 till: 2004 color:s text:"Darryl Colston" from:2004 till: 2012 color:a text:"Carl Sladger" from:2012 till: 2016 color:a text:"Bill Stanmourne" barset:skip References Category:Rio Blanco Category:Titles